


Pearl Can't Keep A Secret

by Gay_and_Afraid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mystery girl is Sabina, Pearl gay, Pearl is high-key smooth as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_Afraid/pseuds/Gay_and_Afraid
Summary: Pearl is a bit distracted during sword fighting practice, and it's up to Steven and Connie to figure out what's on Pearl's mind.





	Pearl Can't Keep A Secret

The metal of the swords clashed together with force, and Pearl smirked, "Hmm. We should work on some of your footwork. It doesn't hurt to have more options. It could help you move quicker."   
"Oh yeah? How's - this - for quick!" Connie swung again, Pearl easily blocking the hit. She chuckled at her student's enthusiasm. But as she smiled, her mind began to wander. Her sword easily met the other's strikes. For a moment, she could zone out. Her smile widened as she remembered her plans for later that day.   
Connie, however, was fighting. While putting all of her effort into each and every swing, she noticed her mentor was distracted. So, like she was taught, she took advantage, and Pearl was suddenly brought back to reality with the sound of her sword falling out of her grasp, and clanging against the floor of the ruins.   
Connie caught her breath, smiling, "Not too bad, huh?"   
"Not too bad, indeed." Her sheepish expression must have been apparent because Connie seemed to notice something was up.  
"So… you weren't… distracted by something? It looked like you had your head in the clouds for a bit there."   
"My head is nowhere near the clouds, Connie. It's… it's all the way down here on my shoulders. Or rather, my neck, I suppose."   
"Are you sure about that?" Steven asked, standing from his spot on the stairs, "If there's something bothering you, we can talk, or take a break, or-"   
"Steven, I'm alright. Just a bit… preoccupied right now." She paused, "Do you know what time it is?"   
"It's, uhh," Steven took out his phone to check, "Seven forty-eight?"   
"Oh dear," Pearl lifted her sword and stored it in her gem, "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to cut this session short today."   
"Really? Why?" Connie asked, curious. Pearl never left early. She hardly canceled.   
"I had plans at seven thirty that completely slipped my mind. I'll make it up to you next time, okay?" Connie nodded.   
"Hold on, what plans? Are you meeting up with Bismuth, or someone in little Homeworld? An old friend?"   
"Something like that," she mumbled, and shook her head, "I'll see you two later."   
"Bye Pearl! Have fun." And she was gone.   
The two stood in quiet for a brief moment, before both looking to each other.   
"Hey…"   
"Yeah, Connie?"   
"Are you worried about Pearl?"   
"I wouldn't say -worried- but, yeah. She seemed a bit off."   
"Do you think she's lying?"   
"I wouldn't say -lying- but… no she was totally hiding something you're right."   
"Should we ask her what's going on?"   
"Yeah, probably. She was kinda in a rush, though, so we should go."   
The two rushed to the warp pad, and ran down the stairs through Steven's room to get out the front door.   
"You two are in a bit of a hurry." Garnet asked without asking.   
"I'll explain later!" Steven yelled, pulling Connie out the front door by the hand with him. They quietly made their way down the stairs, looking out at the beach. "Look over there!" He whisper yelled. She followed his gaze and her eyes landed on the target; Pearl. She was walking over to a blanket laying on the sand. A girl with big, pink hair was sitting on the blanket watching the ocean, standing as she saw Pearl approach. She greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, and the two sat down. Steven and Connie snuck in a bit closer behind them, hidden by a big rock so they could listen in. They both peaked out from behind the rock to watch the scene.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was… tutoring a girl. And I completely lost track of time."   
"Connie?"  
"Yeah."  
"It happens. I'm glad you still found the time, though."   
Pearl reached out to place her hand gently on top of the others' and looked into her eyes with a smile, "Me too."   
"That was smooth. When did that happen?" Pearl chuckled as the woman continued to tease her, "Last time we talked, I thought you were a gigantic nerd, and now I'm finding out you're a total lady-killer? It's like I don't even know you anymore."   
"Well, I guess that means we'll just have to meet up more often, then. You'll learn." She replied, wrapping her arms around the girl's and leaning her head on her shoulder. The two looked out at the ocean; serene, and beautiful. The teens both hid again, and Connie sighed.  
"I guess we didn't need to worry after all, huh?" She turned to Steven, who had stars in his eyes.   
"Connie… they're so cute! I don't think I've seen Pearl that close to anyone before! Besides us and the other gems, I mean. She looks… so happy."   
"I feel kinda bad about snooping, though."  
"I'm sure she won't be too mad. We just wanted to make sure she was okay."   
"Yeah, but still. There's a reason she didn't tell us about it. She must not be comfortable with us knowing."   
"Let's just head back, and pretend it didn't happen, then. Or we can say that Garnet told us."  
Connie snorted, but the two began the walk back regardless, "You? Lying? I'd like to see you try."   
"Lying is just acting, and I've done my fair share of theater. Me and Jamie put on a whole show just the two of us, once."   
"Oh yeah! I remember hearing about that. The historical one, right?" She shook her head, getting back on topic, "That's not important, though. You'd feel too bad about it to ever pull it off."   
"You sound like you're talking from experience and that frightens me quite a bit."   
"My parents were strict for the first twelve years of my life. When I met you and got involved in all the magic stuff, I had to adapt. I felt awful about it back then, but now, it's all good. Cause they accept you, magic and all. "   
They walked in through the door to see Garnet sitting on the couch.   
"You're back."  
"We uh…" Steven didn't know what to say.   
"We were worried about Pearl, but she seems like she's okay."   
"Oh?"   
"Yeah. She was distracted when we were training, but it wasn't bad. I don't wanna talk about her behind her back, though." Connie admitted.  
"Amethyst!" Steven called out. The short gem walked into the living room.  
"Yo."   
"There's something extremely important happening right now."   
"What?"  
"Steven, shouldn't we let her talk about it herself?"   
He paused, "Yes. We're just gonna wait until she gets back, and then ask about it."  
"So… you called me over here for no reason, then?" Amethyst questioned. Before Steven could answer, they heard Pearl laugh and begin walking up the stairs to the house. But she wasn't alone.   
Her voice rang through the screen door, "The house should be empty, so you don't have to worry about meeting anyone yet. But even if anyone is home, they'll love you." She turned, holding her hand and placing another on her cheek, "I love you." The woman smiled, and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Pearl reached her hands around her neck and pulled her closer. They parted, and Pearl giggled.   
"What?"   
"I never get sick of that."   
"Well, I'd hope not."   
"Hah, I'd, uh…" Pearl bit her lip, looking her up and down, "Be happy to show you there's nothing to worry about. On that front."   
She chuckled, "I wouldn't be opposed to that." They turned to walk into the house, hands intertwined. Pearl opened the door and froze, seeing Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, and Connie all in the living room.   
"Oh… I didn't realize you were all… right here." Pearl's face flushed as she recalled the entire scene that played out right in front of the door.   
"Dang, P. You're pulling out the casual L word, and we still haven't heard about her? I'm almost offended." Amethyst joked. Steven smiled, but Connie interrupted him before he could speak.  
"Maybe let's not embarrass Pearl right now, Steven. You can gush about how much you love sappy romance stuff later." Connie reminded him. He reluctantly agreed. Garnet stood up from her spot on the couch. She walked over, the only sound in the room being her footsteps. Her face stoic, unreadable.  
Until she stopped in front of the couple, smiled, and offered a hand, "Garnet. Nice to meet you."   
She shook her hand, "Sabina. Same."   
"Sorry about them," she gestured to Steven and Amethyst, "Amethyst can be a bit much sometimes. And Steven is… Steven."   
"What does that mean?" He responded, crossing his arms, the smile on his face betraying his faux anger.   
"She means that you're a dork." Connie elbowed him playfully.   
"Hey! It takes one to know one." He poked her in her side, and she laughed, pushing him away.   
"Pearl, I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Is that why you were all distracted and smiley earlier?" Connie asked. Sabina raised an eyebrow at that, turning to her girlfriend.  
"I was not 'distracted and smiley.'"   
"Right. So you lost because she's better than you?" Steven teased.   
"Alright, that's enough, you two." Garnet interjected, "Amethyst is gonna relentlessly tease Pearl as soon as Sabina leaves, so spare her for now."   
“But… we can annoy her later?” Steven asked. Garnet just smiled.  
“No, we can’t!” Pearl argued, “We are going to leave Pearl alone when her lovely girlfriend leaves because she’s going to be in a host of miseries when they part.”  
Sabina laughed, “Don’t be so dramatic. You can handle it.”  
“I don’t think I can.” Pearl leaned against her, holding a hand to her forehead obnoxiously.   
“Hmm, well. If you don’t survive, I guess you won’t make it to dinner tomorrow.”  
“What? No, I’ll survive until then.” She answered quickly.   
Sabina smiled, pressing a kiss to Pearl’s forehead, “Alright then. Hang in there.” She turned, “It was nice to meet you all.”  
“Nice to meet you too! We should all hang out sometime and get to know you a bit better!“ Steven suggested.   
"I'll look forward to it. Have a good night." She smiled and headed out. The four looked at Pearl. Connie and Steven both happy for her, Amethyst with a look that clearly said 'about to make an inappropriate comment,' and Garnet with a surprisingly similar look as Amethyst.   
"So… Sabina, huh?" Amethyst started.   
"Yes."   
"You've got a type." Garnet pointed out.   
"What?" Pearl's face flushed.   
"Yeah; big, tall, strong-"  
"Thicc." Garnet interrupted, grinning. Amethyst laughed as Pearl covered her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Story Is Ending,,, Make Garnet Say Thicc.
> 
> Idk how to end things lmao.


End file.
